Blizzard
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: They are stuck at the precint due to bad weather. PLEASE REVIEW


Detective John Munch and Olivia Benson were the only two left in the 1-6 precinct. Elliot had gone home a few hours ago to be with his family, Kathy had allowed Elliot to see his children this weekend and they had been trying to reconcile.

John Munch had been sitting at his desk trying to do paper work but his mind would drift every now and then to the only other person in the office. Every time he would think about himself and Olivia together…him touching her things that he had dreamed about so many times before, he would give himself a mental kick in the head _what are you doing John? Get a hold of yourself, Olivia would never be interested in a guy like you…I'm too old._

"Hey John?" Olivia's soft voice brought him out of his trance.

"Yeah?" John answered finally finding his voice.

"I think I'm gonna head home…you need a ride?"

"ah…no thanks I got my car" John said turning back to his files, sliding one or two onto Fin's desk.

"Okay, bye" Olivia said putting on her coat.

"Yeah, see you later" John said with a wave of his hand. What seemed like seconds Olivia was back in the bull pin and back at her desk. "I thought you were going home?" John asked curiously.

"I was…look outside" getting up John walked over to a near by window, looking out he couldn't see anything but white.

"Oh…I guess were stuck here?" John asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Yup" Olivia answered with a sigh "I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face when I went out there" John chuckled as she said this.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just the one time I actually want to go home… I can't"

"Oh…" and then the two just sat in silence. After what seemed forever John got up walking towards his locker when the lights went out, causing him to crash into Olivia.

"Ouch" John and Olivia said at the same time. "Sorry" John said getting up.

"It's okay" John reached down looking for Olivia's hands to try and help her up "ummm John…that's not my hand, these are my hands" Olivia said slipping her hands into his.

"Sorry" John said embarrassed, pulling Olivia up. Reaching into what Olivia assumed was her desk drawer she searched around for her flash light. Finally finding it she turned it on bringing little light into the dark precinct. John walked over to his desk and found his flash light, bringing a little bit more light into the precinct.

"I think the captain has candles in his desk" Olivia said walking towards the captain's office.

"How do you know that?" John asked

"I've seen them"

"Oh" reaching the door they entered and looked in the captain's desk finding four red candles. "Where should we go?" John asked walking beside Olivia.

"I think the crib would be our best bet" Olivia answered walking to the stairs that would lead her up to the crib, John following behind her.

"So…you wanna play a game?" John asked as he took the bunk next to Olivia.

"Sure, I guess"

"20 questions?" John asked

"I'll go first…ummm" Olivia said thinking about what to ask "what's your favourite colour?"

"Red…what's your favourite number?"

"Three" and the game went on that way until Olivia fell asleep.

"Liv…?" John asked as soon as he heard the difference between Olivia's breathing. Sitting up John stared at Olivia's sleeping form, the ideas flowing through his mind again…he hating himself for always thinking these things about Olivia she was a co-worker nothing more John said over and over in his mind. _I do love her though _the thought made John's stomach turn…he really did love Olivia and would do anything for her, even help her find her father or protect her against rapists with grudges. Without even thinking John reached over and touched Olivia lightly on the cheek, stirring Olivia woke up and looked John right in the eyes.

Olivia never wanted to admit to herself but she knew she had feelings for John…knew it from the second he tried to help her with her father, she knew he was a good caring man and wanted to get to know him and get closer to him…she loved him and now seeing him hovered only a few inches away from her lips she was compelled to have his lips and moving her arms she wrapped them around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. John couldn't believe what was happening **_she was kissing him_**, but not wanting to think about what was happening, afraid that he might do something stupid-like stop what was happening-he kissed her back. Olivia's hands moved from the back of John's head to this tie, loosening it she took it off, having to stop the kiss only to resume it right after, as Olivia was doing that John was busy working the buttons on Olivia's blouse, and within seconds their clothes were in a pile on the floor and they were entwined with one another. This was defiantly the best snow storm ever.


End file.
